Amber Eyes In The Moonlight
by death by caring
Summary: Someones been watching Snape for years and has finally decided to bring it to his attention in a twisted game of notes, gifts, and clues. Severus? Please R&R! Flamming Welcome. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!
1. the blue letter

Amber Eyes In The Moonlight

By Nina (aka Lostinthought37 aka deathbycaring)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but alas I do not. 

Author's Notes: Wow yeah this just popped into my head one day. Finally decided to write it. There is no possible way I am telling you who it is until the end. But I shall drop enough hints that you get an idea, even if it isn't the right one. That is if you guys like it! Please R&R!!!

Chapter 1 "The Blue Letter." 

The moonlight coming through the open window was the only visible light source in the dark silent room. Severus Snape lay in bed deep into REM sleep. Lost in the world of his imagination. The rise and fall of his chest and the movement behind his eye lids where the only sign that he was alive. He did not know about his late night visitor. Nor the great amount of visits to come. 

"My precious," said a figure slowly moving it's hands lightly over his sleeping frame. As it's hand moved across his lips the urge became too great and moving slowly down it's lips met his in a kiss so soft as not to wake him from even the lightest slumber then slowly made their path across his face touching but never having real contact until they came to his ear. "Good Night my love sleep well and know all that we could be."

The figure left then. Left as they had left everyday for the past five years. Wanting so badly for more knowing that they may never have it. The figure left knowing that it's daily visits could not last. It left leaving a blue envelope on the mantle piece. 

*****************************************************************************************

The alarm went of at 4:15 filling the room with loud shrieks. '4:15 everyday and any day,' he thought moving groggily over to clasp his near by wand. With a simple wave the sound was ended and Snape slowly made his way out of bed. 

Straight to the bathroom he went as was the case with ever morning. First going to the restroom then to the shower and finally brushing his teeth before returning to the main part of his living quarters. 

Looking down at the large stack of ungraded papers he could not help but snarl slightly but alas with being a hard teacher came the task of constantly grading papers. Luckily he had been smart enough to assign a single paragraph on the many wonders of mud wart rather then his usual sixteen, this of course meant harder potions in class but he could live with that. Hopefully Longbottom wouldn't ruin the classroom in the next few days. 

After about an hour of constant grading he was finished. Sighing deeply he placed the papers in a neat stack and prepared with much urge from his stomache to head to the great hall only stopping to drop off his papers when something caught his attention. 

Sitting on the mantle piece bright against the dark wood of the furniture sat an envelope with tiny magically typed writing. _To My Beloved. _

'Beloved,' he thought holding it tightly with an almost rage. 'How the hell did someone get into my room last night? Or was it this morning? Damn it when I find out who decided to leave a prank letter like this I'll,' his thoughts went on for several moments before he ultimately let his curiosity get the best of him and slowly careful to not ruin any of the 'evidence' opened the envelope and removed it's holdings.

__

To My Beloved Severus Snape,

I am glad you've come to your senses and have deiced to read this. I knew you would.. How I long to hold you my precious Severus Snape. I'll be watching you. 

P.S. I advice you to change your locking spell anyone could just come walking in. 

Angrily crumpling the paper dispite himself. Snape looked around the room suspiciously. 'Who the hell would want to play such games with me? Are they still in here.'

Not exactly in a hurry to find out. Severus picked up his papers and hurried to the classroom suspicious of all those who dared to cross his path. 


	2. the first gift he is to receive

Amber Eyes In The Moonlight

By Nina (aka Lostinthought37 aka deathbycaring)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but alas I do not. 

Author's Notes: Wow I got lots of reviews for my last chapter thank you all I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I am trying to make it better then the last one. 

Chapter 2 "The First Gift He Is To Receive" 

His arrival at the classroom was the usual. A little earlier and quicker but all and all the usual. Placing his papers magically into the proper classes and order (by grades; Draco and Hermoine always at the top of the stack) and setting out the supplies for the day.

A rumble from his stomache alerted him that it would explode if he didn't get some food. 'All right all right,' he thought going to his desk. 

Looking over his shoulder first to the right then the left he opened a secret compartment of his drawer which was stuffed with a seemingly life time supply of candy. Snickers, Reeses, Butterfingers, Herseys, Baby Ruths, Kit Kats, Twix, M&Ms, Skittles, Jolly Ranchers, Life Savers, Tootsie Rolls, Pop Rocks, Nutrageous, Sweet Tarts, Never Ending Gobstopers, and even Baby Bottle pops he had them all and no one and I mean no one knew of his unnatural addiction to muggle candy. Or so he thought. 

As the drawer opened a package feel out at his feet. Wrapped in a eerily familiar blue wrapping paper the package instantly brought a sickening feeling to Snape ending his hungry instantly. Not only had they invaded his living corders they had invaded on of the things he thought no one knew about. 

Picking the package up off the floor he set it down on the top of the desk and closed the drawer. There was a card attached to the top. 

'I will not open it I will not give them that satisfaction.' 

Beginning to magically write the instructions on the board to be revealed later he couldn't help but look over his shoulder towards the gift. 'No I won't,' he said looking quickly back to his writing. Yet still a few moments later he found his self looking over again. 'Snap out of it Severus concentrate on what you are doing.' 

It was no use he couldn't write with this sort of thing on his mind. Circling the package like a beast ready to ponce he found himself upon the gift hands ripping the card open. 

The card was a regular muggle thing. A hallmark they called them. On the cover is a dark black vase filled with deep red flowers. It said in pretty silver writing _I don't want to be your first love_. He flipped to the inside of the card and read the words _I want to be your last_. A chill went down his spine. 

To My Beloved

I hope you will appreciate my gift. I think this card sums up my feelings perfectly. 

Placing the card back into the envelope. Snape was quite a bit afraid of what he would find inside the gift. Removing the wrapping carefully he found a box of the finest Godiva chocolate and a single red rose. Holding it carefully in his hand he brought it to his nostrils bringing in it's reach sent.

"Professor." 

Jumping instantly Snape dropped the rose with a start cutting open his inner hand. Angrily he looked up to find Hermoine Granger staring at him obviously trying to stiffle a laugh.

"What may I ask brings you to my classroom so early Granger?" 

"I'm sorry Professor but Dumbledore asked me to deliver this letter to you," she said handing him a piece of paper with the obviously sloppy hand writing of the headmaster. 

"Thank you now please be gone with you already," he said waving her away.

"Yes but one thing Professor who sent you the candy."

Snape flinched. "Ten points from Gryffindor and if I find out that you have spoken of this to anyone I swear you will have enough detention to fill up the rest of your time here." 

"Whatever you say Professor." Taking the hint she left a little fear in her step but a smile on her lips no less.

Looking down at the paper he read:

__

Severus, 

It has come to my attention that you will not be joining us at Breakfast this morning. I do hope you find yourself in the Common Room at dinner the teacher's have a very important matter they would like to discuss with you. 

Dumbledore

Headmaster


End file.
